


礼拜日的一天

by lemonlemonglass



Category: Trigun
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, M/M, Original Character(s), Religious Discussion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlemonglass/pseuds/lemonlemonglass
Summary: Vash和Wolfwood因为摩托车故障停在了一个无名小镇上。
Relationships: Vash the Stampede/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	礼拜日的一天

**Author's Note:**

> 1、无考据警告！严重OOC警告！大量原创人物警告！塞私货警告！2、烂文笔错别字无常识

礼拜日的一天

1

礼拜天的早晨，像往常一样，他和他从旅馆的床铺上醒来：一间布局拥挤的简陋卧室，窗帘紧闭，光线很暗，双人床几乎占据了房间的全部。窗户开在左侧的墙壁上——狭长的窄窗，在暗中能依稀辨识出木制的边框和它的漆成很深的绿色，在窗框的边缘，看起来是淡粉色的墙纸蜷起了一角，显然已经很旧了，因为内侧散布着因氧化而微微发黑的斑点。随着视线的转动，一块凹凸、不规整的死灰色表面闯入了他的眼帘，那是一小片墙皮脱落的天花板，有着某种石灰混凝土的粗粝颗粒，它的边缘没进了铁制灯罩摇摇晃晃的黑影里。

在他的身边，他向右侧卧着，左腿的膝盖搭在右腿上，一截小腿伸出散发着陈旧气味的被褥外，他的断了的胳臂也裸露在外，侧过去的半边脸颊埋在枕头里，另外半边则大部分掩盖在依顺地贴紧面庞的散乱发丝下，只显出一点单薄的耳廓。发质显然是偏软的，而且很柔细，在一片昏濛中，仍流动着淡金的光泽。他半支起身，用下巴蹭了蹭他的肩窝，他的手掌握住了他腰部硬实的凹陷处，他把他的身体拉近了点，大腿根部紧紧擦着他的屁股。他低下头，亲了亲茂密的金发中支棱着的一小圈薄肉。

一只手轻轻地拍着他的手背。“不，我不起。”那个唇齿不清的声音咕哝着。“那不行。”他捅了一下他的腰部，但他一动不动，他眯着眼，瞧着他背部隐约的线条，过了有一会儿，感到约略有了些困意，他于是将下巴抵在他的肩上，维持着这个姿势假寐。一个无声无息的停滞时刻，他感到手背被某个坚硬的茧块摩挲着，似乎是他的拇指在来回擦着他的指根，接着是一阵突然的动静：他翻转过身子来，将他的手抓起来放在胸前。“嗯哼。”他仍然紧闭着眼睛，从鼻腔中发出了一声不明所以的嗤笑。他感到他柔软的嘴唇逐一碰触他的指尖，他睁开眼，湖水般的眼睛正瞧着他：“早安，Wolfwood。”他微笑着说。他们交换了一个吻。

就是说，它是这样一个平平无奇的清晨，并不比任何往日更别具新意。他和他醒来，接吻，做爱，或快速解决生理需求，在出水不稳定的喷头下淋浴，使用旅馆提供的柑橘味或牛奶味的廉价沐浴露，在洗手盆上方的镜子前刮胡子，他偶尔需要借用他的剃须膏，因为他的经常用得很快。在他梳头和涂抹发胶的间隙里，他走到窗边抽烟。窗台堆满烟头和尘垢，上边放着一个用塑料托盘垫着的空瓦盆，也许曾经种过植物，但已枯死了。天已经很亮了，热气开始发散，在成串茂密的榆树钱缝隙间，不时闪过女主人宽大、肥胖的身型，她颠着一个簸箕，在旅馆后院的空地上来回走动，朝鸡群撒米，母鸡围着她暗红色的裙角，频频点着脑袋，像是在啄食她的脚背——一种远距和视差产生的错觉。他梳好了头发，从卫生间走出来，亲了一下他的侧脸。这意味着他们可以离开了。他在托盘上摁灭了还没抽完的半截烟。

不幸的是，在楼下，车坏了。Wolfwood缜密地推定它毁于昨天白日捉拿某强盗通缉犯时发生的多次撞击。也许，车子当时已出现故障，但托蒙老天保佑，没有停在沙漠中，让他们平安抵达这个荒漠中的小镇。然而，摆在眼前的问题是，赏金已大部分用于赔偿打斗中损坏的公共设施，修完车后，他们将无法支付又一夜的住宿费，并因此将留宿街头。Wolfwood总结称，归根结底，这一窘境都是因为Vash尽可能心慈手软：如果他在十多年前没有放过这个某强盗，他就不会再登上悬赏名单；又或者，他能果断地下手，他们就无需大费周章地在城中绕圈，也就不会将市政厅前的天使雕塑撞成两截。更有甚者，倘若每次战斗都能果决地了结，从而减少公共损失，也不至于一直生活拮据……  
Wolfwood愤愤不平：“早点干掉就什么事也没有了啊？就算放过了他，这蠢货十年后不还是通缉犯吗？啊？”

“呃……哈哈哈，”Vash假装摸了摸后脑勺，又摆出那副每当他不知作何回答时便会浮现出的、小心翼翼而又忠厚可怜的微笑，“这种事，谁能想得到……再说，也没什么必然联系，再说，其实是当时一不小心就给忘了，再说……”这是Wolfwood有时不想看到的表情，或许，他的笑容就是因为过于诚恳，才经常显得有些轻浮。

“笑什么啊？！”

难以避免地，在那总是令他尴尬而莫名地略感难堪的笑容中，它又演变成了一次关于应否杀人的命题的争执，不，不应当说是争执，这只是在每一个日常中不断重复着的各执一词的自言自语，一场总是没有结果、并以心照不宣的相顾无言结束的普通对话。Wolfwood坚称在这个星球上他不可能永远不杀人，Vash则笃信尽管如此，这是值得努力并可以做到的；但Wolfwood声称，这种虚幻的可能性完全源自Vash超人的生物地位带来的美好假象，而且他嬉皮笑脸，总是对此心不在焉，以掩盖自己的刻意回避；作为回应，Vash不无忧伤而针锋相对地指出他在欺骗自己，他对自己的心灵不诚实。

最后，与往常无异，争论温和地冷却下来——Wolfwood提出去镇上找摩托车维修店。“就这么着吧，”他戴上墨镜，点燃了一根香烟，“栗子头，我去修车，傍晚见。”

  
2

小镇只有一条还算齐整的砖石街道，沿街坐落着警署、银行、白色的市政厅、两三间精心修饰的餐馆和几栋带有阔气铁门的私人宅邸，两旁的围栏上缠绕着美丽而浓密的玫瑰藤蔓——也许是全镇最体面的一些建筑。集市位于镇上的西北角，紧挨着邮局、诊所、杂货铺和其他诸如此类的购置生活日用物什的处所。市政厅右侧的窄巷直通教堂，目前正在修葺，据说，它原本拥有以精雕细刻的、繁复的曲线花纹装饰着的拱门和造价不菲的彩色玻璃窗，但在最近一次强盗洗劫中，钟楼和主建筑因枪炮轰击坍塌了近三分之一，昂贵的拱门和玻璃窗也未得幸免，其导致的后果之一，便是小镇居民至今没法抬头即可看见以往高悬着的黄澄澄的铜钟。街道尽头的转角处是一个格格不入的破旧酒馆，门前有一段青石板台阶，往上走，可以看见一排整齐的两层高的寒酸的楼房。一楼以店铺为主，多数没有开张，其中一间的门上挂着一个四角用焊铁包裹起来的木制招牌：这是镇上唯一一家修理店。

一个平淡无奇的荒凉小镇，过分地安静。当Wolfwood走上台阶时，几乎没看到人的活动，只有几只瘦骨嶙峋的老狗，以某种节省精力的姿势一动不动地侧趴在街面上，四肢合拢，尾巴自然地松垂，宛如尸体一般，让他怀疑就算有人踩着它们的尾巴经过，这些狗也不屑将耷拉的眼皮抬高分毫。

Wolfwood上前拍了拍紧闭着的店门。“喂，”他喊道。

没有回应。他再拍了两下，四下仍寂静无声，只有铝灰色的卷帘门发出哐啦的声响。

“喂！”他又喊了一声。这时，头顶传来一阵响动，他抬起头，二楼打开的窗户里探出了一个梳着蓬松的、乱糟糟的发髻的脑袋：“谁呀？”一个红褐色头发的妇女问道，“您找谁呀？”

Wolfwood向她说明来意。不一会儿，门被拉起来，穿着黑色衬裙的中年女人站在门后，她看上去四十来岁，包着黑色的头巾，肩上披着一件朴素的针织披肩，长脸，身材瘦削，脸颊上微微有几颗麻子，一个盖着白色棉布的篮子挎在她的手上，看起来正要出门。“您来得可真不巧，”女人说，“老板出去了，一时半会儿可回不来呢，您还是明天再来——”她边说边用眼角的余光打量着他背着的巨大十字架，“您是新来的牧师？”

Wolfwood表明自己是牧师，但不属于这个教区。女人听闻，突然笑逐颜开：“唉呀，是牧师先生！不瞒您说，我正要上教堂做礼拜呢，上周本堂的牧师老爷见到我，还跟我抱怨我们家那口子，说他不爱上教堂，叫我督促他点。我倒是催着，但他总说他不得空闲，说实话，无非也就是去喝酒，和人斗气。我能有什么办法呢？但是我主明鉴，他是真心爱主的，也并不是总不去礼拜，只是偶尔不去……”

“也就是说，”Wolfwood问，“这会儿街上的人都是做礼拜去了？”

“倒也不是，”女人不知为何，有些难为情，“小地方总共就这么些人，不在这儿，就在那儿，话又说回来，现今这个世道……是不能指望什么的——不出几年，恐怕也要没什么人啦。”

“怎么？”

女人讶异地瞧了他一眼，随即露出了一种将某个秘密悉数了然于胸的自豪笑容。“您没看出来吗？”她说，“这里的Plant快不行啦！”原本，在这个星球上，远离大城市的广袤沙漠中散落的此类聚居地，依靠的总是某个仅有的、由最早的一批居民不知从哪里偷偷捡剩的小型Plant，而且随着时间的推移，这些零星的市镇也逐渐发展出自己的产业，并同最近的大城市建立起通商线路。但小型Plant的寿命往往是短暂的，也许不出一代人，城镇就会被废弃。“据说从前这儿还是很美的，那时候，就算是十二月市或七月市里的大人物，喝的也是咱们酿的酒，每个月还有一趟专门的运输。不过，自打我出生起，它就快不行啦，虽说一直不行，但这么多年也过来了。其实，我也想撺掇我们家那口子早点搬出去，就算不谈Plant吧，您看，这地方多无聊啊！你从生下来就跟着这些人厮混，就是这么些熟面孔，见不到外来人，也没有旅客，他们老了，死了，你也跟着老了，死了。再说，你住在一个地方，是能感觉到它们的虚弱的……从前能种活的，还能卖几个钱，眼看都活不成了！唉，前一阵子来了强盗，想抢我们的Plant，但是他们也嫌弃它不顶用！这也算了，天杀的恶鬼，Plant不顶用，就拿教堂出气！您说，可不是够无聊的？活在这里，您简直想不出生活还有什么意义！”女人不住地长吁短叹，“您说，上帝为什么叫这种前后不着调的地方长出Plant？倘若没有它，我们也就自然往别处去了。可既然给了我们，又为什么要夺走——”

Wolfwood赶紧打断了她，并重申自己希望在今天之内修成车。

“呀，瞧，我都给忘了！”老板娘拍着脑袋说，“但他今天是不在的，他照顾他哥哥去了。就是前几天，他哥哥送牛奶回来的时候，不知怎的，跌了老大一跤……您还是等明天吧，明天来，他准在。”

“那不成，”Wolfwood很坚持，“我今天就得走。”

“嗯，”老板娘沉吟了一会儿，“那也许您可以直接去找他，顺便把他叫回来吃饭。您看到前面那条岔路了么？您从那儿过去快，您穿过它，向右拐，爬上一段斜坡，最里边有个院子，院里有一棵沙枣树、一头驴的，就是了！”说完，她又自说自话地叹起气来：“老约书亚也是个可怜人，都说他在很远的地方犯了事儿，逃回家乡，回来的时候，腿都被打断了！一大把年纪，人怪怪的，又不信神！挨了这一下子，唉！我对每个人都这么说：牧师先生，您去了，要是能顺便开导开导他，那可就太好了……”

  
3

跛子约书亚的家处在小镇最边缘的地界：一间破败的瓦房，屋前一小块空地，被一圈用稻草和黄土夯实的泥墙包围着，院门上覆盖着青黑色的砖瓦。围墙坑坑洼洼，十分低矮，让墙沿上朝天空直冒的翠绿枝杈格外惹眼，远在坡道上，即可看见如火一般喷发的枝条。不过，尽管地方并不难找，但Wolfwood却是被人带进来的。当时，他正走到斜坡下方，突然从远处飞奔下一个五、六岁左右的男孩，打着赤脚，踩在布满碎石和尘土的沙地上，身上是一件脏得不能再脏的亚麻布衬衫，裤裆松松垮垮地垂在腰部。看到Wolfwood，他猛地刹住脚步，望着他停顿下来，又往后退了几步，以一种战战兢兢的目光在他和他的十字架上逡巡。

“……您是牧师吧？”男孩迟疑着问道。他仰起脸，在他微黑的面庞上留有一块明显的深紫色的胎记。

“嗯哼，”Wolfwood点头，“怎么啦？”

男孩像是如释重负般，长长舒出一口气，接着，又带着一点哭腔喊起来：“那您快去看看老约书亚吧！他快死啦！”

事情的原委是这样的：跛子约书亚是个无神论者，平日以送牛奶糊口。数日前的凌晨，送完牛奶后，在回家途中，不知被谁推了一把，从坡上滚了下来。他坚称有人意图谋害自己，并委托兄弟向警署报了案，但由于天色黝暗，无法指认元凶，此事只好不了了之，跛子约书亚从此一蹶不振，卧床不起。两天前，他的病情开始急转直下，医生在诊断之后声明，病人已病入膏肓，时日无多了。约书亚无儿无女，由于据说曾在遥远的他乡犯过重罪，而且脾气古怪，在镇上也没有邻居和朋友，这两日全赖唯一的亲生兄弟日夜照看。后者是个还算虔诚的教徒，尽管并不勤勉于自我约束，而且行为偶尔有失检点，但毕竟仍怀有一颗朴素的爱主之心，对于浪子回头或让他年长的哥哥回归主的怀抱一事，向来十分热切。作为坚定的无神论者，老约书亚当然说什么也不肯背叛自己一生秉持的信条。然而，就在刚才，他突然像是受到了某种启示般大喊大叫起来，扬言自己就快死了，必须立刻、马上、迅速见到牧师。显然，这难以不被归为神恩的奇迹，弟弟在感动之余，连忙叫来一个平素常在兄长庭院里玩耍的男孩，派他去请牧师——说也奇怪，尽管小镇居民对老约书亚唯恐避之不及，但他在邻近的孩子中意外有人缘——但是，男孩没有去教堂，他带来了Wolfwood。

“……您真的是牧师吧？”想必是修理店老板的矮小男人把玩着手里的打火机，问道。他的眼睛快眯成了一条缝，脸上写满不信任。

Wolfwood有些恼火地反问道：“不然呢？”

“好吧，好吧，”老板懊恼地说，“再说，现在也来不及了……”

病人躺在靠墙角的床铺上，奄奄一息。屋里用家徒四壁形容也不为过，摆着一张木桌，一个储物柜。裹着一层黑糊糊的厚油脂的桌面上放着一盏煤油灯和一个盛了些米汤的搪瓷碗，一张矮木凳挨在床头边，放着水杯，方便病人不时用清水润湿嘴唇。由于经年累月的尘污堆积，墙壁呈现出一种多年未曾清洁的肮脏的黝黑色，室内的全部光线来自床头上方半开的一扇小窗，即使在白天，也显得尤其昏暗。

“呀，牧师，您来了。”病人用嘶哑的声音说。他面色蜡黄，两颊已深深地凹陷下去，干裂的嘴唇上泛着死皮。Wolfwood为他做了祷告，病人感激不尽，一把抓住他的两只手，放在唇边深情地亲吻着。他的手已瘦得只剩皮包骨，宛如伶仃的枯柴，但精神异常亢奋。“牧师，我要忏悔，我向您忏悔，”他热切地说，又不停吻着他的手，“我有罪……我偷窃；我说过谎，我经常说谎；我还干过走私，回来之后，有一段时间，通过以前认识的朋友找到了一条渠道，可以在几个镇之间来回倒腾……”

“主会原谅你的。”Wolfwood安慰道。

“不，不，不止这样。我还坐过牢，我犯了罪……思想罪！”病人呼吸急促地说，“因为我不愿信神……我参与过秘密社团，我们出版一些小册子，参加集会，去游行，但是……但是，我认为，这还不够！”他的面色十分激动，“我当时说，我们应该战斗，占领军火库，发动战争！……为此是可以流血的，而且必须流血。您知道那些假仁假义的脸孔，口头上施舍些小恩小惠，就指望你给他一辈子卖命，要你不能说不，又不能不说，吃你的肉，喝你的血，还要抽筋扒皮，假惺惺地问着你痛不痛，连最后一点骨髓也不放过！但是既然施了恩惠，就成了大善人，缩在老套的城堡里当乌龟，念两句祷文，掉几滴猫儿泪，有时招呼你进来听些悲惨故事，就自以为大大地体面呀。是的，我们是垃圾，生来就该被糟践，能活命就该感天谢地，嗐，真可笑！可是，为什么呀，”他质问道，“牧师？这是为什么呀？上了宇宙，为什么还能有这些事？难道先祖们不是带着希望出发的吗？既然这里和那里都没什么不同，这里发生的事，那里也发生过！那为什么还要离开地球！兴许在地球上，还没有这么穷、这么难活命……”

病人的眼神逐渐染上了亢奋狂热的忿恨色彩，看去简直不像一个行将就木的老人：“这不是很奇怪吗？为什么，为什么在这么伟大的宇宙中，还逃不开这些鸡零狗碎的压榨，就算移民到宇宙，还是这么蝇营狗苟，不知羞耻！您想过吗？您也会怀疑的吧！因为我们都看到了它们，没有Plant，人类是不可能在宇宙中生存的！那么为什么还要有教会？看到它们之后，为什么还要信仰人类虚造的神？牧师，您，您的教会和您的上帝，你们究竟是为什么存在的啊？我们不靠你们为生，可是你们可曾阻止过这些事吗？你的上帝可曾让人们不去死吗？当人类已经可以离开地球探索的时，您的上帝出现过吗？它在宇宙中吗？为什么不拜Plant、而要对教会卑躬屈膝？甚至教会还需要我们供养！您以为我让您来，是向您忏悔的对不对？不，我不忏悔！”他突然狠狠朝地上啐了一口，露出一种得逞后的恶毒笑容,“我让您来，是想羞辱您，我将要死啦，但我还是要告诉您和您的教会，我不忏悔！我不后悔，我从来不会后悔，我不后悔……”

“也许您很痛苦，但是……”Wolfwood说，但他被病人打断了。 

“痛苦？不，我为什么该痛苦？”病人冷笑着说，“您才应该痛苦，您和您的教会都应该感到痛苦！为你们的无用、虚伪、放任纵容和自甘下流而痛苦！至少这还能说明你们多少是个人。”他讥讽地说，“我诅咒你们和这个星球，我也诅咒地球，我祝愿你们趁早完蛋，但是用不着我的诅咒，我们都知道，无人之地要完啦！地球政府是不会来的，就算来了也不管用。我们的Plant早就到了极限，而没有Plant，我们不过就是一群被抛弃的孤儿，在宇宙中贱如草芥。地球政府又能如何呢？若不是他们教导得好，又怎么能有无人之地这种好儿子、乖学生！我们不也是靠压榨Plant的血肉而活吗？您看着吧，到了那一日，我们、你们，连同未来的地球人，就会一起下地狱！您认为那时候会有他来审判吗？我告诉您，不会的，让我们将平等地变成粒子和尘埃！尽管我将先走一步，但我一定会看着，看那些耀武扬威的大人怎么抢着逃命，但是逃到哪儿？哪儿也逃不了！我不会痛苦，我不会，我只会大笑！逃吧，人类，逃到哪儿都是一模一样的世界，逃啊，逃啊，为什么不呢？”

病人说完，气喘吁吁地停下来，仿佛一口气衰老了几十岁。他的脸涨得通红，两眼鼓鼓地瞪着天花板，眼白几乎翻到头顶上。屋子里静得出奇，只有他上气不接下气的喘息声。过了一会儿，他突然在床上辗转难安地扭动起来，呼吸也开始不均匀，胸脯宛如潮水般耸起和落下，因陈旧而发黄的被褥和枕套不知何时被汗水濡湿，在老人的身下渗出了一滩涔涔的水迹。

“您等等，”Wolfwood赶忙起身，“我这就去找医生。”

但老人强硬地按住了他，枯瘦的手像两只发烫的铁钳，紧紧地箍着他的手腕：“不，不，您坐，您坐，”他看起来终于像一个垂危的老年病患了，“我说了冒犯的话，请您原谅我，但我要死了，希望有人能陪陪我，好牧师，陪陪我吧，我的兄弟是好人……唉，原谅我吧，我看到他就心烦。”他似乎有话想说，他的嘴唇颤抖着，脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的恐惧，但很快褪去了，又换上了一副不耐烦的焦躁脸孔。Wolfwood将手抽出来，安抚地拍了拍他紧握成拳的、只覆盖着一层萎缩而松弛的皮肤的手背，这令老人猛地一阵痉挛，他将头仰过去，喉结在青筋暴突的脖颈上滚动着。最后，像是下了天大的决心，他终于虚弱地开口道：“我说的话真心实意，但是……但是，”他浑身发抖得更厉害了，连双手也在打战，“我向您坦白，牧师，我杀了人！我杀过人！”说完，他好似被抽干了全身的力气，了无生气地倒在床上，只有嘴唇还在微微嗫喏着。

Wolfwood不由略微吃了一惊。老人喘息了一会儿，接着用平缓而语带讥刺的声调说：“您不该感到奇怪，对于我们这样的乱党来说，没杀过人才是怪事。这岂不就是我们这个星球的生存法则么？”他用喃喃的低语回忆道：“那是我和同伴逃狱时发生的事，我们花了一整年挖了一条连通下水道的地道，但是逃出来的时候被发现了……是个普通的狱警，我记得他，他对我们很好，有人偷偷在牢里读书，他经常睁一只眼、闭一只眼，也不怎么打我们。有时，我们也会聊天，狱警也很穷，他们不像宪兵队……他家中养着五个孩子，我还问他，既然养不起，为什么要生那么多孩子……”他的声音突然拔高了：“可是，我们能怎么办呢？”他揪着Wolfwood的衣角问道：“他就要叫人了，不杀他，就该是我们死，逃狱是重罪！我们都不想死！”

Wolfwood询问他们对死者做了什么，老人面上露出了一点难堪的神情，不安地表示，他们勒死狱警后，将他拖进下水道，埋进挖凿通道时留弃的废墟中。“可是，这也是没办法的，”他面带羞愧地重申，“而且我们也不可能再回去，不是你死，就是我活，牧师，这种情况您也应该见得多了吧！年轻人不是最信这套生存法则么？”他又讽刺道：“要怪，只能怪他倒霉，或者按你们的说法，这得怪上帝让他非要在凌晨经过那条街、经过那个下水道口。关我们什么事？唉，可是……可是，”老人的语气变了，苍老的面上浮现出一丝苦笑，“牧师呀，我却走到哪里，都能看到他的脸，活了那么多年，走到哪，跟到哪，也不说话，也不像要报复的样子，就是跟着我，我问，兄弟，你想从我这儿拿什么呀？但他从不回答我，最后，我什么也干不成了，像贼一样逃回家乡……就是这会儿，他也坐在床脚看着我呢，就在您后面呢……”Wolfwood下意识地转过头去：当然什么也不存在。老人絮絮叨叨地继续说：“牧师，您是不是要说，这就是您的上帝？他的种子终于在我心上发芽了，这是他还没抛弃我的证明？我反正是不信的，这套话我听得多啦。是的，我知道，这是良心的谴责，是我罪有应得。我婆娘是回镇上娶的，先天有点病，而且脑子不大灵光，说是出生的时候烧坏了，还是个哑巴。可是有一年，宪兵队查到镇上，我连夜逃走了，等我躲过风头回来，她却死了——原本身体就有病，搜查队一吓，当天就发了高烧，我弟妹说她死的时候，叫也叫不出来，只是一个劲儿张着嘴。那时，我又看见了他……她是个好人哪，牧师！一个好人哪，如果这就是主的存在和证明，那么为什么不报应在我身上呢？这也是主的安排吗？主为什么只叫我们试炼，却从不应许呢？哪怕指示的是地狱，也好过您的沉默呀！”

Wolfwood想说些什么，但老人的精神显然已经陷入了混乱错乱，不再能听进去了：“我做错了么？归根结底，是因为我的相信是谬误的么？所以才有这样悲惨的一生？但是，不该是这样的，不该是这样的呀，”他的眼里泛起泪花，哽咽道：“那本来是很和平的行动，就像几百年前地球上发生的那样……为什么？难道不依着暴力，就什么也无法改变？为什么总是这样：要么变成流血的，要么变成要人流血的，再不然，就是一阵风似的狂欢，什么也不留下……浑浑噩噩，同流合污……”病人越说越没有条理了，他的两手在空中胡乱挥舞，像一只在岸上垂死挣扎的鱼，嘴巴如鱼鳃翕合般拼命地张大、闭拢、张大、闭拢……

Wolfwood连忙站起来，要出门去叫人，这时，从床上传来一声绝望的叫喊：“我没有罪！”接着，又是一声惨叫：“原谅我吧！”之后，病人的头歪向一边，彻底咽气了。

老板走了进来，看到兄弟的尸体，不由放声大哭：“他最终还是回到天上的主那儿去了。”嚎啕过后，他抽抽嗒嗒地止住眼泪，向Wolfwood道谢，并希望他可以暂时帮忙看顾死者，因为自己要前往，教堂禀告本堂牧师。

现在，屋里只剩下Wolfwood一个人。他走出屋子，发现之前带路的那个男孩正站在窗下，扒着窗框，见他出来，怯生生地望向他。“他死了么？”男孩问。

“……嗯。”Wolfwood含糊地说。

他们一起在院中的一个木头长凳上坐了下来。此时，小院显得异常安详，在他们的左手，秀拔的沙枣树在风中摇曳，阳光照耀，树顶鹅卵般的椭圆叶片灿然生金。右手是一座用轮胎和粗麻绳做的简易的自制秋千，旁边斜靠着卸下驴鞍和缰绳后的板车。Wolfwood从口袋里掏出烟盒，但他的手在口袋边顿了一下，又不动声色地将烟盒塞回去了。

“我脸上有疤，”男孩说，“大家都不爱和我玩，老约书亚会和我玩，久而久之，大家也和我玩了。”

Wolfwood问他们都玩些什么。男孩回答说：“很多呢，玩秋千，枣子熟了就打枣子，还可以和雅各玩。”他解释说雅各是跛子约书亚养的一头驴，平时他拉着驴车送牛奶。  
过了一会儿，男孩问道：“牧师先生，人死了，会上天堂么？”

Wolfwood干巴巴地表示这取决于人的善恶，但老约书亚会上天堂的。

男孩“噢”了一声，又问道：“那么，大家都能在天上再见吗？”

“会的，”Wolfwood摸了摸他的头发，“所有死去的，离开的，都会在天上相见的。”

男孩似懂非懂地点点头，他低下脑袋，呜呜地哭起来。Wolfwood轻轻地拍着他的肩膀：“好啦，好啦，”他安慰道，“别哭啦……”

  
4

与此同时，Vash却坐在小礼拜堂的长凳上，百无聊赖地等着同本堂牧师谈心。这事说来十分好笑：当时，他阴差阳错地闲逛到教堂附近。有一群小孩在不远处玩耍，看见他，鬼鬼祟祟地商量了一阵，一起朝他围了上来。一个满脸雀斑的胖男孩，手上抱着只小白狗，问他能不能帮他们去花园里捡项圈。

“这倒是可以啦，不过，”Vash很好奇，他蹲下来，“为什么不自己去呢？”

孩子们叽叽喳喳地说，花园在教堂后，如果从正门绕过去，很可能会被执事看见，如此一来，免不了要被训斥一通。Vash一番思考后，觉得很有道理，更感到自己义不容辞。后院的小门是常年关着的，必须得翻墙进入，花园连着修士的生活区，面向正门的方向竖着一块“闲人免进”的牌子。园中生长着大片蓬勃的马齿苋和马兰花，一棵枝繁叶茂的苹果树，树冠笼罩着草丛，投下一片暗绿色的阴凉影子。树下不远处有一口石头井，正对着主教堂后门的台阶，旁边的空地上，架着用细绳连接的、三角形的晾衣架，微风掀起层层洁白的被单，如白浪般遮住了建筑物的背面。

Vash在草丛里摸索了一会儿，什么也没找到。铁栏杆的院墙外传来孩子的声音和两声稚嫩的狗叫声。“找到了吗？”孩子们大声问。

“别急呀。”Vash说。

“您快找呀！”孩子们说，接着又是两声清脆的狗吠声。

小狗又活泼地叫唤起来，“汪汪”不绝于耳，仿佛不惊动几个人来探个究竟，便誓不罢休。Vash急得连连摆手，又做了一个噤声的手势。然而，就在此时，孩子们突然指着他身后，爆发出一阵轰然大笑，纷纷地拍起手。Vash转头看去，一个瘦长的马脸修士正满脸愤怒地站在他身后：“上帝保佑！”修士不可置信地在胸前频频划着十字，眉毛惊讶地耸得老高，好半天才微微颤抖着说出一句祷告语。如果修士能蓄胡，一定能看到嘴唇上空的髭须怎样因生气而根根倒竖的模样。Vash意识到他被耍了，但孩子们已经放肆地笑着跑到了远处，喧闹声中偶尔飘进一两句议论：“瞧，我赢了，我就说会上当吧！”“看着就很好骗的样子！”“真无聊，还是找些新乐子……”

Vash一时气得想哇哇直叫，差点不顾道歉，当场翻墙追出去。但马脸修士没有给他机会，他一只手指着他，捏着尖利的嗓子叫起来：“太失礼了，我主耶稣啊！太失礼了！”他连声嚷嚷，“不可理喻，难以容忍，荒唐至极！您看看您的样子！何等不正派！您怎么能这样出现在一个神圣的场合！说，您是来干什么的？上帝啊，不管您要干什么，您怎么能这样出现在教堂……”修士反反复复、喋喋不休地咒骂着，Vash不停道歉。他试图澄清被耍弄的原委，不料，吊诡的是，话到嘴边，辩驳鬼使神差地变成了关于某种意图的自陈：他宣称自己心里困惑，想同牧师谈话，但本人并非教友，因此徘徊犹豫而不敢前，不知不觉竟绕到了花园里来。不过，虽说此番自白十分可疑，修士狐疑地再三打量之后，居然似乎采信了这一辩解。

“行吧，我姑且相信您的鬼话，”修士气哼哼地说，将他领进小礼拜堂，进门后，在一块挂着圣像的木板后的暗处递给他一件黑色的斗篷，“您还是把这个穿上，”他挖苦道，“您就像是第一次来教堂似的。”

可是，这的确是Vash前一百多年的人生中第一次踏进教堂。由于前不久发生的强盗袭击，这座小镇唯一的教堂仿佛暂时成了一个小型工地，空地上堆放着石料和木材，横七竖八的脚手架将主教堂框起来。眼下，祷告和礼拜也只好在一片嘈杂的施工声中进行，低沉严肃的诵经声不时被钻头发出的刺耳声响或粗鲁的吆喝掩盖。另一方面，这也使得本堂牧师在主持圣事之余，不得不将虔敬之心和堪堪够用的精力的分出一部分，用以操心俗世事务。比方说，此刻，小礼拜堂竖长的木门就是半开着的，方便牧师随时监督修缮工程——虽说从这一端、透过不宽的、斜开的空隙能察看多少，究竟是未可知之事，但毕竟足够给予他操劳实务的宽慰，使他能心安理得地在主的事务与在俗事务间维持某种平衡。

小礼拜堂的一角设置着木制的告解亭。告解结束后，本堂牧师让Vash坐到祭坛近前的长凳上。这是个身材中等的中年人，总体上看去还算慈善，厚实的肉脸嵌着一双无精打采的小眼睛，一只方形的塌鼻子在敦和的五官中显得尤其突兀。Vash低头坐下，手肘撑在大腿上，做出祈祷般的姿势。牧师打了个哈欠，随口说道：“您说吧，孩子。”

说……要说什么？该怎么说？老实说，我从未和教会的人说过话……应该先说清楚这事吗？……但是，牧师猛地站起身，三步并作两步跑到礼拜堂门口，朝外面比划着什么，跟着走进两个扛着梯子的工人和一个执事模样、腋下架着用亚麻布包裹着的画框的修士。牧师小跑回祭坛前，用手绢擦着脑门上的汗珠：“粗心的家伙，”他抱怨说，“稍不注意，就得有差池，不是偷工减料，就是放错位置……嗯？孩子，别管我，您继续。”

继续？可我还什么也没有说。我该说些什么……什么呢？……他显得很艰难地开口：“我……我，我，那个，”他支支吾吾地说，“牧师，我很苦恼，我不会骑摩托车，这令我的同伴很麻烦，因为我们一起旅行，总是只有他能驾驶，我还经常撞坏公物，嗯……没有付钱，不，是没有钱付，总是朋友帮付饭钱……” 

“嗯，嗯，”牧师用某种固定的缓慢频率有规律地点着头，“您试图向上帝忏悔过吗——”话音未落，他又站起来，嘴里喊道：“挂歪了！挂歪了！修士，你看着点！”他隔空指挥了一阵，这才又坐下来：“怎么说来着？首先要信上帝，唯有我父至高的天主给予恩典和命运，信主才能得救，因为主叫我们得活、得生命、得真知识……”

牧师停下来，室内陷入了沉默。两人彼此相顾无言地对坐。静默无声。牧师开始抬眼观赏小礼拜堂的穹顶，又不时将手掌翻来覆去，像是在研究自己的胖手。而他低垂头颅，观察起自己粗大的靴子，原本锃亮的靴面上有灰尘，这是必然的，无人之地是干旱和风沙的星球，就是城镇中行走，也难免会沾尘土，但是，也应该找时间擦一擦了；再往上是膝头和支撑的肘部，淹没在前倾的身体的阴影中，因肘关节的按压，布料的褶皱宛如黑色的河道……忏悔，也许有过，也许没有，应该说，我不知道那算不算是忏悔，但我知道我是有罪的。真奇怪，为何我不曾想过向教会诉说我的苦恼？人类每逢这种情况，都会向教会请罪……教会是干什么的呢？Rem呢？Rem信神么？……他的嘴唇翕动着，脸上露出某种又苦恼、又困惑的表情，像是有着无法启齿的难言之隐，又像在纠结措辞，或者，只是单纯说无可说，因为无论说什么，都只有沉默叠加沉默、虚空叠加虚空，于是，面孔呈现出一片空白……

牧师假装咳嗽了一声：“咳，孩子，”他催促道，“您要是没有想说的，那么上帝保佑你——”

“不不不，请您等等，”他连忙摆手，情急之下，脱口而出：“牧师，神为什么告诫人类不可杀人呢？”

牧师愣住了：“什么？”

是这个吗？是这个在困扰着我吗？……“您看，就算不杀人，人也会死……”

“您是想说，因此，杀人也无关紧要咯？”

“不是的，不是的，不是这样，”他慌慌张张、结结巴巴地辩解道，急得满头大汗，“可是，可是，比如说，有这么一种情况：就像在战场上，你不杀人，就会被人杀死；还有这种：有很多不公和邪恶，有人凌辱小孩和妇女，敲诈穷人，简直无恶不作，你看见，愤恨又痛苦，恨得想杀人；还有一种：我的仇敌杀了我的兄弟姐妹，我又如何能咽下这口苦酒？又比如，就算不提生老病死，也总有这种或那种原因会让人死去，领主抢走了我的田地，让我每年上缴这么多粮食，老板逼着我白天黑夜地加工，最后我死了，贫病交加，虽然不再有任何一个人拿起刀子，但是杀人不也仍存在吗？很久以前有一个奴隶，被老国王买去，日夜饱受折磨，想死而不得，后来来了一个歹徒，杀光了王国的达官贵族，您说。这个奴隶会奉歹徒为恶魔吗？还是会奉他如救主呢……”

是的，也许，有朝一日，我能想清楚这个问题，我就能够回答你了，Wolfwood。但是，我就是弄不明白……说到底，倘若我不是这样稀里糊涂，我是不是就能更聪明地处理这些事呢？但这是很难说的，说到底，我只是偶然地出生在一艘宇宙船上，被人类发现和养大。虽说你说过我是某种更高等的生物，理论上也如此，不过，这和应付人类事务来说有什么关系呢？我依然手足无措，茫然不知其始终，但我是活在人类中间的。所以，说到底，我是什么呢？为何我生具人形？能行走、能意识，为何我们不似我的兄弟姐妹？说到底，为何我生来即遇见人类？话又说回来，如果没人教我说话，我现在会用使用什么语言？所以，那场在宇宙船上的降生究竟是纯粹的意外呢？还是像人类经常笃信的，是某种带有旨意的安排？不过，幸好我们并非个例，否则那可是够恐怖的……也就是说，宇宙中应该还存在着像我这样的个体咯？他们也是生来就与人类相遇的么？……说到底，Rem又是怎么看待我们的诞生的呢？我知道，她忏悔了，她在我面前哭了……话说回来，她为什么要离开地球呢？那个据说高度发达的人类的母星，严格说来，我是知道的，但好像并不真正理解——我实在并不很懂人类事务。也许是因为地球太拥挤、太窒息？但她口中空荡荡的电车又让我觉得，那也是个很空旷的星球，就像无人之地一样……说到底，地球不是我的故乡，我只是在星际旅途中随机诞生的婴儿……牧师，你们是跟着当时的幸存者一道降落的么？还是从这残缺不全的人类中，生长出残缺不全的宗教……

小礼拜堂外突然爆发出一阵惊慌不安的骚动，其中夹杂着高声的咒骂和妇女的尖叫，只听有人大喊道：“来人哪！发疯啦！”执事与工人立刻放下手中的工作，Vash也紧跟在牧师身后跑出去。元凶原来是一头驴子，不知如何受了惊吓，发狂地撒蹄冲进教堂的庭院里，接连踢翻了好些木架，幸亏被几个壮年信徒和建筑工联手制住了，否则恐怕非得伤人不可。现下，驴子似已得到了安抚，它的鞍旁挂着两个布口袋，恭顺地站在一群人的包围中，头颅低垂，前蹄在地面上轻轻蹭着，像是在等待惩罚的样子。在它的一条后腿上，擦破了一小块毛皮，露出淡色的红痕。

有人狠狠在它的屁股上踹了一脚：“这畜生！可恶！”驴子瑟缩了一下，朝旁边小步闪开了，Vash连忙制止道：“别打啦，别打啦！”

“怎么回事？这究竟是怎么一回事？！”牧师大发雷霆地咆哮道。

骚乱引来了一群看热闹的群众。一个修士模样的年轻男子从人潮中挤了出来，他揪着一个小孩的后领，把他拎到众人眼前。孩子手中抱着一只小白狗，长满雀斑的脸上全是不服气的神情，跟着又钻出五、六个年纪相仿的孩童，对着修士吵吵嚷嚷，让他放手——Vash当然认得这群孩子：那些让他被马脸修士逮个正着的肇事者！

年轻修士一看见牧师，就立刻换上一副笑容可掬的面孔，他一边点头哈腰，向人们鞠躬道歉，一边将孩子推搡着往前走了几步，声称小孩和这条狗正是造成混乱的罪魁祸首：他和他的伙伴在教堂门前的马路上玩弹弓，结果吓到了小狗，巧的是，小狗受惊之下，撞上了正在走回教堂的修士和他的驴子，便紧追着后者不放。但孩子却说，修士在撒谎。

“是你说要把弹弓卖给我们的，”雀斑脸抗议道，“你还说要给我们演示，就是从那口袋里拿出来，”他指着驴子的方向，“不要脸，羞羞，自己手艺差，打中了布鲁诺，布鲁诺才追着雅各跑……雅各是你的驴么？”他大声质问道：“你说，是你的驴么？”

“就是，就是，”孩子们七嘴八舌地附和，“是你的驴么？”

“谁卖——”修士差点儿背过气去，他瞪着眼睛骂道：“你说谁卖？谁卖东西了？”

双方争执不下。牧师气得直翻白眼，指天发作道：“丢人现眼！丢人现眼！修士，你还是个修士！瞧瞧你干的都是些什么事呀！赌咒，骂人，发脾气！何等亵渎！难道有魔鬼住在你心里不成？在上帝的场所，让一头驴子和一条狗追逐打闹！还有你们，站在这儿干什么？看什么？”他环视四周，喝问道：“你们当这里是集市吗？还是围观马戏的剧团？你们不曾听过主的教导吗？‘经上说：我的殿必做祷告的殿，你们倒使它成为贼窝了！’出去！”他上下挥舞着手臂，驱赶着四周的市民：“出去，你们也都出去！”他指的是雀斑脸和他的伙伴。

修士们也在好言劝说民众离开，孩子们于是一窝蜂地跑远了。人群中发出窃窃的私语，也逐渐散去。不多时，除了工人和少数两个信徒，庭院中只剩下Vash、牧师和年轻的修士。待众人彻底远离后，牧师将后者招呼到小礼拜堂侧面的一个阴暗角落：“不是我说，你也太大胆了，”他小声而严厉地责备道，“光天化日之下，生怕别人看不见。你到底是个修士！再让我知道，就叫鬼把你捉了去！”他又嘱咐说，那头借来的驴子，趁早让它“打哪儿来的回哪儿去”。

接着，牧师又向Vash招手，示意他过去。“嗯，您的困惑，我是基本知道了，”他打了个呵欠，说，“总之呢，第一，要信神；第二，不可试探神。在信主的道路上就能找到答案，再说，您也没杀过人嘛……”他满意地拍了拍Vash的肩膀，为他祝送上祝福：“上帝会保佑您的，去吧。”

……可是，不是的，我杀过人，杀过很多人。一座城市因我而消失，连同那儿的生命、生活、爱与恨。……我的恨是如此强烈么？我的负面强大到足以吞噬整个星球么？既然如此，我的爱又如何呢？但我应该爱人，我必须爱人，就像爱着Rem，爱着Wolfwood……那样地爱人。但我在恨什么？我在爱什么？如果是Rem，她能回答我么？我不知道，Rem毕竟是个普通的人类，可我不是，我假装得好像是，可我不是。不过，我是经由Rem的手才进入人类的秩序……

“好吧，谢谢您。”Vash向牧师道谢，他靠着一根门柱，像是在想些什么，但他想牧师并没有在意，没有人会在意。他最终露出了一个有点落寞的笑容。……好吧，Rem，我试图寻找你的神，虽说我还不知道那是否是你的神，但总算是Wolfwood的神吧？……他是么？但是，我可以爱人……就像Rem说过在地球遥远的从前唱着爱的那些人，他们后来怎么样了呢？但我总该爱人……

走到院门时，Vash发现之前的年轻修士正在等他，手中仍牵着那头肇事的驴。驴子有一双温驯的黑眼睛，形状大如杏核，眼睑上覆盖着白色的细小绒毛。它沉静地望着他，姿态庄严而妩媚。

“我在等您，”修士笑着说，“我想，不如让您帮我把这头驴带回那跛子家里去，不远的，您就前面这条路直走，在尽头右拐，一路都是上坡……直走到一个朝南的斜坡，最里面种着棵沙枣树的院子就是！”

Vash问他为什么不自己去，修士闻言，回答道：“方才您也看到了，我这时候再牵着这驴子，岂不是又引人注目？”他讨好地笑起来：“再说，镇上的人都不太乐意同那跛子打交道，而您毕竟是外乡人！”

“您很会找机会偷懒嘛！”Vash没好气地说。

“您说得对极了！这可是我做人的信条。” 修士欣然同意，他欢快而不无得意地说，“虽然总有人批评我，但要我说，这决不能怪我！您要在这种鸟不生蛋的地方呆久了，也总得找点事儿干。要是我被分到一个时髦些的教区，我兴许就是个最守规矩的好教徒，所以说，我这种人，被分到了这个地方，那是必然会变成这样的！由此来看，”他诡秘而狡黠地笑道：“这是上帝的安排呀！”

  
5

最后，Wolfwood仍然没能如愿以偿地在当天修车，不过，修理店老板为表感谢，在将他的摩托车拖回店里后，决定慷慨地腾出自家楼顶的杂物间，供他和Vash一宿安歇。  
不  
用说，Wolfwood看到Vash时，当然是十分惊讶的。他看到，他牵着驴子，走在斜坡上，身边还围着一圈孩子——听说他将来送驴子，他们自告奋勇地要替他带路。那时，太阳已经偏西，但天气仍旧炎热，土墙上斜斜地投映着他们拉长的身影，影子奇形怪状，在壁上窸窣攒动着。他被孩子簇拥在中间，额上冒汗，手中牵着矮驴的缰绳，高大的身形显得很不协调。驴子的眼睛温驯而妩媚，它谦卑地垂着头，躬着微隆的背脊，像极了一个圣徒。

Wolfwood的下巴差点掉下来：“栗子头，你怎么在这里？”

“这话该我问你吧！”Vash苦着脸说。但他接着微笑起来，向他打招呼：“哟，Wolfwood。”

有微风吹过，沙枣树发出哗哗的声响。跛子约书亚的死讯已通知了本堂牧师，葬礼不日即将举行。孩子们很难过，他们聚在那个朴素的小院里，垂头丧气，仿佛感受到那还飘散着的死亡的气味。但他们的到来仍旧冲散了盘旋的凝重气氛，原本，孩子们打算多待一会儿，但到了傍晚，还是各自回家了。他们在院门前分手，约定葬礼时再见。

Wolfwood对Vash的教堂之旅很感兴趣，应该说，是为此笑了整个晚上。他缠着他问东问西，想套出他都和当地的本堂牧师说了什么。“来来来，栗子头，不要害羞，有什么心事，快说来给本正牌牧师听听，”他一手搂着他的脖子，嘴唇贴着他的耳畔，“怎么不找我开解？别小瞧，我可是很专业的。”

“我才不要啦，”Vash的脸垮了下来，“你这暴力牧师！”

就是说，它是这样平平无奇的一个礼拜日，一场平平无奇的生死，一次平平无奇且不为人知的心事的纠结。他有很多疑问，他也是。他发觉尽管他们结伴搭伙，吵架、战斗、做爱，但对他并不十分了解，他也意识到，他对他来说是彻头彻尾的谜，是一截过于漫长和荒芜的生命，但他和他心照不宣地彼此避开，像是一种心领神会的固执，或者是一种南辕北辙的默契。也许有一天，他和他都会后悔不曾在旅途中交心，也许不会，也许肉体和某种更奇特的灵魂的对话比思维的语言更直接，因为言语的残缺令此处只有沉默，即使终究是必须的残缺……于是，他的眼中又浮现出他牵着驴子的身影：他和它缓慢地行走在山丘和坡地上，日头照耀，宛如冠冕。身后留下了拉长成某种庞然大物的歪斜的影子，淹没了墙沿和屋角，也淹没了他的身影……“耶路撒冷的民哪，应当欢呼，你的王来到你这里，他是公义的，并且施行拯救，谦谦和和地骑着驴，就是骑着驴的驹子”。是这样吗？在过于深邃和幽暗的宇宙中，你让人类最终发现自己并不孤独，但是，这究竟是你的至善的显明和意旨、还是又一次命运的狡计呢？

他们和好如初，交换了一个晚安吻。

完


End file.
